This section provides background information related to the present disclosure that is not necessarily prior art. For years researchers have sought to analyze bibliographic data related to technical papers and patents to gain insight into emergent technologies. Heretofore, however, most citation analysis is limited to identifying which technologies are important retrospectively. These techniques have not been able to determine at times near publication which technologies will be important.